Best Night Ever!
by NatClaire
Summary: After attending a wrestling show a girl gets to meet a certain wrestler that is the man of her dreams!
1. The Show

Chapter 1: The Show

The day had finally arrived, the day of the WWE Supershow. I was finally going to get the chance to see my favorite wrestler of all time, Christian. Front row seats right by the steel steps. I would be 10 feet away from him. I sat nervously in my chair waiting for the show to start. Why was I so nervous? He probably won't even notice me. I know I am pretty with my golden blonde hair and blue eyes, but he is used to seeing beautiful woman every day. I had been looking forward to this show for months now and I managed to get front row seats! This all ran through my head as I sat there and waited for the show to begin. I was distracted and didn't even notice my friend talking to me. "So Nat are you excited for the show?" asked Sam. I replied "Well no shit haha."

The show finally began and I had no idea when his match was. The first few matches went by. I didn't pay too much attention to them. I was too excited/nervous for Christian to come out. Intermission came. Sam and I went back to look at the merchandise. Nothing appealed to me…30 dollars for a T-Shirt…I don't think so. Then we made our way towards the bathroom. As we came out of the bathroom the show began again. John Cena vs. The Big Show. Getting back to our seats was a challenge. Everyone was crowded around them because they were taking pictures. We ended up pushing through everyone. In the process some dumb ass spilt his beer all over my shirt, FUCK! Could this night get any worse! I reeked of alcohol and I wasn't even 21.

The main event FINALLY came! My stomach was turning…It happened… His music started playing. I stood right up and started screaming "WOOOOOOOOO." When I laid my eyes on him my heart skipped a beat. He was the sexiest man ever! I loved his sexy short blonde hair and deep blue eyes, watching him sent chills through my body. I got my camera right out and started snappin photos. He made his way to the side of the ring that I was on, climbed up the rails like he always did in every show and then started searching around for his "peeps/peepets". He shot his eyes in my direction and gave me a wink and a sexy smirk. I just about died right then and there. All I could do was smile back. Christian finally took his shirt off, the moment I was waiting for all night. Ironically enough he threw his shirt to me! This made my night. Immediately I took my shirt off and put it on. It looked sexy on me…I would never wash that shirt again!

Christian had won the match keeping his title of World Heavyweight Champion. He walked around the ring high fiving everyone. Then he came to me…He stopped for a moment and gave me a sexy smile again and gave me a kiss on the cheek. My face turned redder than a tomato. The audience awwwwed which made me blush even more. He smiled at me and left. This was by far the greatest night of my life. I had a feeling that we were going to meet again…and very soon.


	2. Dinner

Chapter 2: Dinner

"Getting out of that parking lot is going to be a bitch." I said as we were walking out of the Civic Center, and I was right. We sat in the car for almost an hour waiting for everyone to leave. As I sat there all I could think about was him and what was under those tight pants. It was about 12 A.M when we left. We were starving, so we ended up driving to the only place that would be open, Denny's. Luckily it was not busy.

We ordered, and then waited. We were the only people in the restaurant besides the staff. All of a sudden a group of men came in. I didn't even look at them until they were seated. As soon as I saw who they were my face turned bright red. "Sam OMG look who is fucking here." I said nervously. It was none other than the wrestlers from the show we just saw. I looked at each one of them naming off who they were…Until I reached him. I could not believe my eyes. All I could do was stare, which was good…Until he looked up at me. We stared deep into each other's eyes across the restaurant. He had deep beautiful blue eyes. That instantly sent a chill down my spine. Then he gave me that same smile as before. I could feel my face burning so I looked away.

Sam and I continued to talk and eat our meals.

"You should go up to him and ask him to sign your shirt…I mean it was his right?" Sam said.

"Are you fucking kidding Sam, I'll be sweatin like a sweaty pig, and besides do you really think they want to be bothered when there eating?" I said.

"Idk Nat, from what I can see Christian is staring right at you, he hasn't taken his eyes of you since he sat down." She said.

"If you are not gonna go ask him then I will for you, and I'll also tell him you've got the hots for him." She said.

"Sam if you do that I will never speak to you again." I said.

I needed to leave this situation. So I went to the bathroom. Washed my face with water to cool me down fixed my makeup because I was sweating it off. I thought to myself I look terrible what the hell does he see in me? My phone vibrated. It was a text from Sam saying "Hurry up get your ass out here!" I quickly left the bathroom. I looked at our table and who do I find sitting there…Christian himself. I sat down sitting just inches away from him. My heart was racing.

"So what's your name beautiful?"He said.

"Natalie." I said nervously.

"My name is Jason but call me Jay." He said.

Dirty thoughts ran through my mind. I thought about how good he must look naked and I wanted him on top of me screaming my name. We talked for a while about different things, such as his career, my college studies, and other things. He also signed my shirt which was awesome!

His friends came over and said they were leaving. But he said that he would see them later because he wanted to stay. Shortly after we were standing in the parking lot.

"So you want to get out of here? "He said to me.

I was shocked…Of course I said yes! Sam left without me, I told her I'd text her in the morning. Jay and I got into his car. It was a black Mercedes with leather seats. I had no idea where we were going. I was nervous as hell. I thought to myself I never do this, he's going to think I am a slut, omg what did I get myself into. He reached over and grabbed my hand and said "Is everything alright babe?" I lied and said "Yeah." We arrived at a nice hotel. This must be where he was staying. I took a deep breath and began to tell him the truth about how I was feeling. "Jay I never do this kind of thing, I don't want you to think of me as a slut." "You have nothing to worry about babe, I never do this either but when I saw you at the show you stood out to me, you were so beautiful." He said.

We got out of the car; he grabbed my hand as we walked toward the hotel. I felt like the luckiest girl in the entire world. I get to spend the night with the man of my dreams. We made it up to his hotel room; luckily he did not have a roommate so it was just him and I. We stood there awkwardly for a few moments. He walked up to me placed his hands on my blushing cheeks and kissed me passionately.


	3. Best Sex Ever

**Bare with me, this is my first time writing a sex scene...Reviews are welcomed negative or positive...I had fun writing this though! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Best Sex Ever

I was not expecting that. How could he want someone like me? Was this going to be a one night stand? What if I can't turn him on? What if I'm not good enough in bed? All these thoughts ran through my mind as he was kissing me. I pulled away.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked.

"All kinds of things are running through my head right now." I replied.

"Well talk to me about it." Jay said.

"What if I can't turn you on? What if I'm not good in bed? What if…

He put a finger over my lips and said "We won't be having any of those problems tonight". He took my hand and put it between his legs I could feel the massive bulge which turned me on even more.

I got on the bed and laid down. He stood at the end of the bed looking at me with those piercing blue eyes. Then he got on top of me and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I moaned with pleasure, it sent tingles all through my body. He led tender kisses down my neck making me squirm even more, as I ran my hands down his back feeling his muscles massaging them. I then moved to his nice tight firm ass, squeezing it making him moan, he then kissed me again passionately. Rubbing my pussy through my tight jeans making me even wetter. I couldn't stand it any longer. That shirt had to come off. I tried to make the buttons of his shirt loose, but ended up just ripping it off.

"My turn babe" he stated as he pulled my shirt and bra off and threw them across the room. He began kissing my neck again and made his way to my breasts. I ran my hands through is spikey blonde hair to encourage him to stay there for a while. "You have such nice tits" he said as he cupped them into his large hands massaging them. He rubbed my nipples between his thumb and index finger which caused them to instantly become hard. He took one into his mouth, feeling his warm tongue on it made me arch my back and moan. He swirled his tongue around my nipple nibbling on it. He made his way to my other breast taking my nipple into his mouth repeating what he did to my other one. He stopped and started kissing my stomach working his way down.

He made his way to my jeans, ripped them off and started kissing my ankles working his way up towards my thigh. He made his way to my lacy pink thong grabbed it with his teeth and pulled it off. He lifted my legs and put them over his shoulders. "You're soaking wet baby." He said with a sexy smile. I could feel his facial hair rubbing against my folds, as I began to squirm with pleasure. He began to fuck me with his tongue, a slow rhythm at first; I could feel him going deeper and deeper each time. I moaned loud as I felt his fingers rub my clit, faster and faster he went. Finally he stopped and moved his mouth toward my already sensitive clit.I moaned with pleasure. He was licking it faster and faster, I arched my body as I felt the orgasm coming. "Oh Jay, I'm about too…" I said. "Cum for me, I want to taste your juices." He said in his sexy voice. I grasped onto the covers holding on for dear life as I was humping his face, as I had the best orgasm of my life. I lay there feeling like I'm in a different world. I focus back to reality, I look up and he is now standing at the end of the bed unbuckling his pants with a huge smile across his face. His pants and boxers drop exposing his massive erection. "Come here." I said. He got on top of me forcing his tongue into my mouth as I stroked his cock slow at first then faster. He moaned "Oh baby that feels so good."

I flipped him over. Now I was in control lying on top of him. I made my way down giving him sweet sensual kisses over every part of his body. Finally I was between his legs taking his head into my mouth, swirling my tongue around his sensitive head. "You like this?" I asked. "Yes you're so good..." I cut him off by taking the whole thing into my mouth. He let out a loud moan as I went faster taking the whole thing into my mouth. I continued my rhythm from slow to fast as his clenched my hair tighter. I was determined to get him off. I could tell he was about to do it as his legs started shaking. But then he lifted me up and said "Not yet."

He got on top of me started kissing me his tongue dominating mine as he mapped the contours of my mouth. "You ready baby." He stated as he sat up and grabbed my legs making his member inches away from my slit. "Yes fuck me Jay fuck me hard." He slid his massive cock inside of me, I moaned with each inch that went inside of me. I could feel my tight pussy wrap around it. I locked my legs around him motioning him to shove it all the way in; he did exactly as I wanted. He stared into my eyes and said "You ready for this." I nodded yes; he started slow moving back and forth each time sighing with pleasure. He placed his forehead to mine as he spoke "You feel so good." I bit his neck lightly causing him to moan louder. He couldn't stand it any longer so he picked up his speed. He took my legs under his arms pushing me almost upside down trying to hit my spot. "There?" he asked as he continued to thrust faster hitting my G-spot every time. "Yes, yes, yes" I moaned. I could feel it coming in the pit of my stomach as he hit the spot over and over.

He could tell I was almost ready to release. He took my legs over his shoulders so he could get deeper into me. He began rubbing my clit again in a slow circular motion then sped up. I felt it coming soon, I could also tell he was about ready too, his breathing was getting heavy, he stared into my eyes and said "Cum for me." It was time to let go, having the second orgasm in the same night. I screamed "Jayyy", as he fell on top of me after he finished. I could feel his juices flowing through me making my pussy even wetter. He lay on top of me breathing heavy saying "This was the best sex I've ever had", "It certainly was" I said. He rolled off of me as I laid there still recovering from what had just happened. I cuddled up next to him, within a half hour we were asleep.


	4. Getting Ready For The Date

Chapter 4: Getting Ready For The Date

I woke up looked at my phone, it was 10 A.M. I had a few messages from Sam asking me how my night was and when the wedding was? I texted back saying "OMG it was the best night ever…and idk when the wedding is lol." I glanced over at Jay he was still sleeping like a baby. He was just as cute sleeping as he was awake. My phone started vibrating again, Sam was calling. I got up quietly and went in the bathroom.

"Hey, so how was last night?" Sam asked.

"It was AMAZING!" I replied.

"Oh really, did you guys do it?" She asked.

"DUH! It was the best sex ever, I'll fill you in on details when I get home. I've got to go though." I said.

"Okay, bye, have fun." She said.

"Bye." I answered.

I stood there naked staring at myself in the mirror as I fixed my hair…I looked a mess. I walked back into the bedroom; Jay was still asleep lying on his back. I got back in bed. Leaned over and gave him a kiss, all of a sudden I felt those strong arms wrap around me bringing me in tighter. I pulled away.

"Good morning beautiful." He said to me.

"Morning hot stuff." I replied.

"What time is it?" He asked me.

"About 10:15, I should probably get going." I said.

"Awww do you have to?" He replied sadly.

"Unfortunately yes, last night was the best night of my life I didn't want it to end." I replied.

"Ya last night was amazing! Give me your number, ill text you and call you later." He said.

"Alright." I said.

I gave him my number. He called me a cab to take me home. We walked downstairs hand in hand. It was hard saying goodbye to the man I've dreamed of meeting for so long. He gave me a quick kiss goodbye and I left.

The cab ride home seemed to take forever. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I didn't want to text him, I didn't want to seem too desperate, so I waited for him. Within five minutes of being in the cab my phone vibrated, a number I did not know, the text read "Miss you beautiful and thinking about you ." I texted back "I miss you to Jay. I didn't want to leave you ." No longer than a minute he texted back. "What are you doing today?" "Nothing, why?" I replied. "You wanna hangout babe?" he asked. "Of course!" I gave him my address and he told me he would be at my house around 1. I finally arrived at my house. I called Sam and told her every detail of last night. She laughed and said I was living a fairy tale, but I shouldn't get my hopes up because he would be leaving soon. Thinking about this made me sad. I know we didn't really know each other but I still really liked him, I didn't want him to leave me. We said our goodbyes.

I had no clue what to wear so I threw on jeans and a t shirt, curled my hair and put on makeup. I looked hot I thought to myself, I hope he thinks so too. 1 P.M arrived and I was ready. I heard a knock at the door. I knew it was him. I answered the door looked him up and down. He was wearing a white tank top and blue Hawaiian swim trunks.

"Umm, where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"The beach silly, where's your bathing suit?" He asked.

I ran back into my room and quickly put on my bikini threw my shirt back on and put on shorts. Jay was waiting in the kitchen patiently for me. I walked out

"Is this better?" I asked.

"I don't see a bathing suit." He said.

I lifted up my shirt to expose my pink bikini top with white flower. He smiled as he came up to me and grabbed my waste pulling me in closer to him, gave me a tender kiss and asked "You ready to go beautiful?" "Yes!." I replied.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I am working on Chapter 5 and it will be up soon! Please leave your reviews for me, it is much appreciated! **


	5. Steamy Showers

"So which beach do you want to go to? I have no idea, I've never been to Maine before." Jay asked.

"Popham Beach is nice, let's go there." I replied.

We got in the car and left. I felt kind of awkward around him still, he was the most gorgeous man I have ever laid my eyes on. I don't know why I was nervous, I mean, we did spend all last night swapping bodily fluids. Another question that was swirling around my head is, when is he going to be leaving? I didn't even want to think about that, it made me sad. After a half hour of silence in the car I finally asked him

"So when are you going to be leaving Maine?"

"Tomorrow, which is Sunday. Why"? He asked.

It felt like my stomach fell into my butt, I couldn't help but begin to tear up. I knew he had to leave, but I never imagined it would be so soon. We only got to spend two days together. He grabbed my hand.

"I know, I'm sad also, I am still going to text you when I can and call you every night babe, I promise."

I felt a little better, but deep down I was still sad. We finally arrived.

It was beautiful. The ocean was as blue as the sky; the sand warmed the bottom of my feet. Surprisingly the beach was not crowded at all. There were a few people but not many, which was good. I set up some beach towels, stripped down to my bikini and was ready to get some sun. He looked at me with those blue eyes and gave me his famous sexy smile. He took off his shirt revealing his oh soo gorgeous chest.

"Let's go in the water babe!" He said excitedly.

"NO! I don't want to get my hair wet!" I replied.

So what does he do? He picked me up and carried me in the water and threw me in. I was not to happy about this.

"JAY! ERRRRR." I screamed.

And of course he just laughed at me, could this date get any worse I thought to myself. I stood there in the water, freezing to death. I felt two arms wrap around me holding me tightly. He whispered in my ear

"You look hot wet."

I couldn't help but smile, I turned around and shoved my tongue in his mouth. I could hear him moan in my mouth. Our kiss was short lived when a wave came crashing between us.

We cuddled on the beach as we watched the sun set. It was beautiful. I sat there with his muscular arms wrapped around me, I never felt so secure in my life. I turned my head and looked into his eyes and said "I never want this night to end Jay." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Me either babe." He said sweetly. We left shortly after. The car ride was not comfortable; I had sand all over me, even in my butt crack! I was glad when we arrived to my house.

"Jay, I had a great time today."

"Me too, I'm really glad I met you."

"So you wanna spend the night with me?" I asked.

"Of course I do baby." He said with a big smile.

The first thing I knew that I needed to do was take a shower! I walked into the bathroom, leaving him alone in the kitchen. Turned the shower head on and tested the water, when it was finally warm to my liking I stripped and got in the shower. I could feel the sand running down my body as the water sprayed on me. All of a sudden I felt arms wrap around my naked body, it sent a chill down my spine. I turned around and was surprised by a deep kiss. His tongue ran across my bottom lip waiting for access to my mouth. I stepped away from the spray and leaned up against the tiles. I watched as water ran down his sexy toned body. The simplest things he would do would turn me on. I stood there watching him lather his chest as he made his way down to his juicy cock. With each passing second I was getting more aroused. He turned around, so I decided to squirt some body wash into my hand and began rubbing his back. My erect nipples ran up and down his back as he let out a moan. I made my way down to his member. I was surprised it was already hard. I gave it a good tug, causing him to moan with pleasure. I slowly moved my hand up and down his shaft. He all of a sudden turned around with a big smirk on his face and said "Oh no baby, I don't want your hand, I want your mouth." He pushed my head down so his dick was right in my face. I put the head in my mouth as he let out a loud moan. I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock. He pushed my head up and down in a slow rhythm at first then faster and faster, he was pretty much humping my face, good thing I don't have a strong gag reflex. All of a sudden I felt his legs starting to shake; I could tell he was about to cum. His warm liquid filled my mouth which I happily swallowed.

I looked up at him and smiled, he was still trying to catch his breath. He looked down and said to me "Now it's your turn baby."

"uhhhh no…I'm not going to get off in the shower…I would be more comfortable on the bed." I said in a sexy voice.

We hurried to my bedroom, still soaking wet. I laid on the bed completely naked waiting for him to make me cum. He jumped on top of me shoving his tongue into mine. He made his way down my body to my sensitive spot. "You ready for this" He said with a sexy tone of voice. I just smiled and nodded. His facial hair rubbed against my sensitive clit, I let out a small moan waiting for his tongue. He took it into his mouth sucking it lightly, I started to squirm. I could already feel my orgasm coming on, trying to hold back as long as I could, but I couldn't wait much longer. He picked up the pace and shoved two fingers in my tight wet hole which drove me over the edge. I couldn't wait any longer. I felt it through my whole body, which has never happened before. It took me a few minutes to come back to reality. When I finally did I saw Jay above me smiling.

"So how was…"

Before he could even finish I pressed my lips softly against his…He knew I was a very happy girl! We both laid down, I was exhausted, that orgasm sure took a lot out of me! It didn't take long till I fell asleep wrapped in his arms.


	6. Suggestions?

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have no clue where to go next…I'm open to suggestions though. That would help me a lot! Thank You


End file.
